William Baker (Earth-8107)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8107 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeffrey Scott | First = Spider-Man (1981 animated series) Season 1 5 | Death = Deadpool Annual Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = NASA invites both Peter Parker and Sally-Ann Beaumont from Empire State University's science committee to witness the landing of their Mars probe, Explorer One at an island location. The probe, containing radioactive soil samples, lands on target on the island's beach. However, Sandman, who was hiding in the surrounding sand, steals the soil sample and intends to absorb it into his body, with the radiation contained in it making him more powerful. Spider-Man and the military do battle with him. However, Spider-Man is unable to prevent Sandman from absorbing the Martian soil after his mask is accidentally ripped off during their fight, forcing him to retreat. Unfortunately, as a result of donning his Spider-Man costume, Peter is then accused of negligence by Sally-Ann, after he was nowhere to be seen during the Sandman's fight, and faces dismissal from Empire State University. After donning a new spider-suit (complete with mask), and forgetting to shut his closet door, Spidey sets about trying to get to the school board meeting by four o'clock in order to prevent himself from being thrown out of college. Meanwhile, Sandman begins a crime spree by stealing money from the First City Bank and then sets out to steal gold from the New York Gold Reserve. With his new radioactive powers, the police and Spider-Man are helpless to stop him. Spider-Man ends up in the position of having to exonerate himself in front of the school board by four o'clock, shut his closet door before his Aunt May discovers his spare spider-suits, and stop the now radioactive-powered Sandman. After escaping from prison, Sandman discovered that Spider-Man was really Peter Parker when he saw him changing into his costume whilst Sandman was hiding on the beach. When Sandman threatened to reveal Spider-Man's identity to the world as well as hurting his Aunt May, Peter was forced to give up being Spider-Man, lest Sandman attack her. Firestar and Iceman failed to capture him, and Firestar came up with a plan to trick Sandman into thinking he had made a mistake and used Flash Thompson dressed in a Spider-Man costume and a few clever tricks by Peter in order to carry it out. After then seeing Spider-Man and Peter in the same place, Sandman was successfully tricked into becoming convinced that he was mistaken, and was then defeated by The Spider-Friends. Sandman, along the other members of the Sinister Six, was killed by Deadpool. | Powers = Seemingly those of William Baker (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voice: Christopher Collins | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}